


I Live For You, I Long For You

by shyna



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Begging, M/M, Smut, Starker, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 03:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21331438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyna/pseuds/shyna
Summary: Tony finds Peter's diary filled with some interesting things, and decides to ask him about it.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 160





	I Live For You, I Long For You

*･ﾟﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*ﾟ:*:✼✿ ✿✼:*ﾟ:.｡..｡.:*･ﾟﾟ･*

Exhausted from a long day of testing, Decathalon practice, and saving a biker who was mere seconds away from ending up in a pond, it was an understatement to say that Peter was ecstatic when he got to the tower, wanting to do nothing more than collapse onto his bed and sleep for the entire weekend. 

Peter wasted no time in dropping the hefty backpack onto the couch, a sigh of relief escaping his lips, making a beeline to his room where he intended to stay for the rest of the day. Unknown to him, Tony was leaving his workshop to take a break (involuntarily, he would’ve stayed and worked longer if he hadn’t set a cutoff for himself). He plopped himself onto the large couch, eyeing the bag. _Peter must be here already. _

“Peter!” Tony called out, half-expecting an answer, and not receiving one. He shrugged and reached over to the bag, surprised when it took him a good tug to pull the bag over to his lap. _What are they giving the kids these days, bricks? _It wouldn’t be bad to have a look, it _was _just his backpack. Either way, even if Peter had anything personal in there, Tony would just ignore it. He took the zips from where they were in the middle and pulled, the flap falling forward to reveal multiple thick books, and a notebook. Curiosity took over Tony’s mind, and he pulled each book out, taking in the details of the worn pages and the colored sticky notes poking out of the sides. 

Tony blindly reached for the notebook, it being the last thing remaining in the bag. Immediately, he was struck by how different it was from the other books. It was black, the front covered with various pictures of Peter and his friends enjoying. Across the side, there was a thin strap and a keyhole. Now Tony was _really _intrigued. _He must keep the key with him. _

After doing some light searching, he found that Peter left his phone in his bag. For Peter to leave his phone unattended must mean that, by definition, the key must be in the bag as well. Peter was always clinging onto his phone, so it was surprising that he left it in the living room, unguarded. 

Upon further inspection, Tony took off the thick, protective case, slightly repulsed when multiple slips of paper, movie tickets, and a couple dollar bills sprung out at him, but a smirk found its way to his face when he spied a small, gold key at the bottom of the unorganized mess. He quickly took the various papers now scattered on his lap and forced them back into the case, a muted click signifying that the case was once again secured onto the phone. 

Tony turned to look around, scouting to making sure he was truly alone. Without a second thought, Tony grasped the little key and unlocked the book.

The first few pages of the book were normal, filled with silly doodles and the old formulas for web fluid, but it was what came after that surprised Tony. Around halfway through the book, separated from the rest of the filled pages by blank pages, there began multiple diary-style entries. Curious, he flipped back to the first entry, dated the day that he’d went to May’s apartment to first confront Peter. His eyes frantically scanned the full pages. 

_“I wasn’t expecting it at all! I could’ve just came in my pants right then and there.. It was just… the way he locked the door behind him and looked at me right after. In all honesty, I’m probably the weirdest kid in my school for-”_

“-wanting a man more than twice my age to make me his?!” Tony’s eyes widened in both shock and realization. He couldn’t believe what he was reading. The pages were filled with endless ramblings about how badly Peter wanted _“Mr. Stark to tie me down and make me take all of him…” _or how badly he needed _“Mr. Stark’s (probably) huge cock inside me immediately.” _

There were confessions, too. 

_“Honestly, I probably looked like a crazy fanboy to Mr. Stark. Can you blame me though?? It’s not every day you get to meet the man you’ve been obsessed with your entire life, let alone have him in your bedroom!! I would _thank_ him if he’d took me right on my bed. God, that’s so embarrassing. Stop it, brain.”_

_“I couldn’t stop myself from pulling out the old magazines just to look at his face again. Is that weird? His dark eyes just stared into mine, like he could see right through me. Man, it left me so hard. I hate him for leaving me to deal with it myself.”_

Tony read on, the rest of the pages lined up with praise for the older man, flattery, fantasies of him absolutely wrecking Peter. His face read only a knowing, mischievous smirk. He had the boy wrapped around his finger. 

“Well, I can’t just leave him waiting for me.”

*･ﾟﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*ﾟ:*:✼✿ ✿✼:*ﾟ:.｡..｡.:*･ﾟﾟ･*

Peter reclined on his bed, thoughts running through his head. Mostly of Tony, though.

He thought of the way his muscles looked when he was working late at night, illuminated by the harsh light of the workshop.

He thought of the way Tony would be surrounded by papers and books, all containing precious information, and the look of steely concentration on his face.

Peter groaned. Why did it have to be Tony he fell for? There were plenty of other young boys his age who he actually had a chance with, but his brain had to fall for one of the richest, smartest men in the world, who also happened to be more than twice his age.

Peter decided to pull himself out of his self-loathing and take a shower. He could think a little more forward, then.

He took his time as he unzipped his hoodie, letting it pool around his wrists before pulling it off completely. He unbuttoned his shirt, shivering when his previously warm chest was exposed to the air. Each item was carefully placed into the laundry basket beside his bed. Peter continued to take off his clothes and entered the bathroom.

_“I’ll just stay quiet… yeah.” _Peter thought as he gripped himself once he entered the shower. The hot water now cascading down his body didn’t do anything to help Peter, who was quickly blushing. He let out a desperate whine as he used the water to begin stroking himself. His hips bucked up into his tight fist, trying his best to imagine it was someone else stroking him, making him feel this good. 

Working against his favor, he’d begun to get louder than usual. 

*･ﾟﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*ﾟ:*:✼✿ ✿✼:*ﾟ:.｡..｡.:*･ﾟﾟ･*

Tony was quick to make his way up the stairs to where he was standing in front of the door to Peter’s room.

“Kid?” Tony said, with a light knock. No response.

“I’m coming in, alright?” He turned the doorknob, only to reveal the slightly messed up bedsheets of Peter’s empty bed. The sound of running water filled Tony’s ears and made him aware that Peter was in the shower. He’d just have to wait and surprise him, then.

Tony found his way onto Peter’s bed, still gripping the diary in one hand. He’d probably be here a while, knowing how long Peter takes to shower, so it wouldn’t hurt to look around.

With a quick look around the room, he could easily see that Peter was a light decorator, walls bare and small trinkets on shelves.

Tony stood up, making his way to the dresser, wanting to explore, and possibly learn more about Peter. He opened the top drawer, met with the sight of socks. Nothing interesting. He moved on to the next, tugging it open and finding underwear. Tony smirked when he saw the Iron Man themed boxers poorly hidden under the colorful variety of underwear.

He moved on to the next drawer, expecting it to be a collection of other clothing, and was pleasantly surprised when he saw a small, opened box stashed in the corner. Well, now he’d have to peek. He set the diary down beside his knees and leaned forward, grasping the box between deft fingers. A quick look wouldn’t hurt.

The inside of the box is all black, concealing whatever would be placed inside it. A note covered the entire top of the box, addressed from MJ.

_‘Hey Pete, I know it was your birthday a while ago, and I know you still haven’t managed to snag your man, so I thought this would keep you company until then ;) ~ MJ’_

Tony hesitantly picked up the note and set it aside, to reveal a large red dildo with a suction cup base, and an unopened bottle of clear yellow lube. He smirked, knowing this would come in handy later. As if on cue, he heard a noise come from the closed bathroom door. Startled, he dropped the note back into the box and returned it to its original, undisturbed position. He waited again for the noise.

As he expected, there was another noise, this time more muffled. It was hard to make out, but he could start to put together that the noises were coming from Peter, and he sounded _amazing_. He stood up from his kneeling position on the floor and walked towards the bathroom door in the room. Tony pressed his ear to the door and was instantly turned on by the noises he was hearing. 

“Ah- fuck, Mr. Stark… It feels so good, ah.. Please, faster…”

“Oh shit… I’m gonna cum.. _Mr. Stark, please-_ _oh!_”

Heavy panting followed, the last noises that came out before Tony pulled his ear away from the door, having heard enough. He was now painfully hard in his jeans and knew how Peter felt about him. Hopefully, it would work out in his favor. 

*･ﾟﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*ﾟ:*:✼✿ ✿✼:*ﾟ:.｡..｡.:*･ﾟﾟ･*

Tony stumbled back onto the bed, waiting before he finally heard the water turn off. A sigh of relief escaped his lips before he quickly realized that he should probably _have _the diary if he was going to confront Peter about it. His eyes darted around the floor of the bedroom, landing on the black book, contrasting the white carpet. Kind of like Peter and the contents of the notebook, Tony thought as he grabbed it. 

His thoughts were interrupted by the jingling of the doorknob. He mentally prepared himself, and couldn’t help it when a smug grin made its way to his face. When the door did open, he was blessed with a sight that’d make anyone believe they died and ascended to heaven. 

Peter was glistening from the water and pink, cheeks red and skin flushed, towel hanging loose and dangerously low on his thin hips. His eyes were glassy, lips slightly parted. 

Peter’s gaze was quick to land on Tony, sitting smack in the middle of his bed. Peter scrambled to grab his towel and pull it closer to his body, much to Tony’s dismay. 

“M-Mr. S-Stark! Wha- What are you doing h-here? Did I do s-something wrong aga-again? Wh- Whatever it was, I’m really sorry.” His mindless rambling continued, eyes searching around the room, to look anywhere but Tony’s eyes, before noting the familiar black book clutched between Tony’s worn, calloused fingers. His mouth was open, but no more words came out. 

“Wh- Where did you get that, M-Mr. S-Stark?” His voice was trembling now, heart racing. 

Tony cast his eyes up to Peter’s confused, frantic one. He chuckled and stood, his body towering over the boy’s shaking figure. “I might’ve indulged myself and had a small peek into your backpack. But can you blame me? You left it on the couch, just waiting to be opened. I also might’ve had a small look in your diary. Pretty interesting, Pete, the things I read. Care to explain?” 

If Peter’s cheeks could get any redder, they would. His focus was on the book, held in front of him, and suddenly he felt like a child being scolded. “Please, Mr. St-Stark, I p-promise that it’s just a st-stupid crush and I’ll get over it, but please don’t k-kick me out. I swear-”

Peter yelped in surprise. The hands that were once holding the now discarded book were gripping his hips tightly, keeping him in place.

“Look at me, Pete.”

Peter’s eyes found Tony’s in an instant. Tony searched his face for any emotion besides pure horror and shame. “It’s okay, Pete, I’m not mad.” Peter’s eyes widened, his mouth gaping. “Y-you’re not?” Tony smiled.

“I’m just glad you share the same feelings as me.” Peter gasped, eyes still locked on Tony’s.

“So, what was that about wanting me to tie you up and make you take my cock?”

*･ﾟﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*ﾟ:*:✼✿ ✿✼:*ﾟ:.｡..｡.:*･ﾟﾟ･*

Peter squirmed under Tony’s tight grip, trapped on his between his legs with his hands bound by one of Tony’s ties. Tony hunched over Peter’s body, one hand tugging Peter’s hair and the other supporting him. He licked up the side of Peter’s neck, making him shudder.

“M-Mr. Stark… please..” Peter whined.

“Tell me what you need, baby, and I’ll do it.” Tony whispered.

Peter gulped. His eyes squeezed shut, cheeks flushing in embarrassment. “I… I want you to fuck me, Mr. Stark.” Tony smiled against his ear. “Good boy.”

Tony pulled away from his ear, sitting back on his heels. His arms trailed down Peter’s bare back, still glistening from the shower. The hands found their way under the towel still loosely wrapped around his waist. “Can I take this off?” Peter nodded. Tony’s fingers gripped the edges of the towel and pulled it off to reveal Peter’s full ass. He couldn’t resist it when he ran his hands up and down Peter’s back, smoothing over his ass a couple times. Peter shivered. 

“I heard you in the shower, Pete. Think you can go again?” 

“Yes, Mr. Stark.”

Tony smiled. He was just perfect. “Tell me how you want me, baby boy.” Peter turned his head to speak and look at Tony. “I… Can you.. um.. finger me?” Tony rewarded him with a comforting rub on his backside. His hands moved aside, and he got up to get the lube. “My, um, lube is in the bottom drawer.” Tony was already reaching inside by the time he said that, grabbing it. “I did some snooping around before you got out and found this. Wanna use it today?”

Peter gulped and nodded. “Good.” 

Tony positioned himself so Peter was between his legs. “You ever done this before, sweetheart?” Peter shook his head. “I’ve fingered myself, a couple times, in the shower.” Tony smirked. “How about today?” 

This brought a blush to Peter’s cheeks. “Yeah… I, um, fingered myself today.”

“Well, that’s going to make things a bit faster for us, isn’t it?” 

The cap of the lube popped off, Tony dribbling it over his fingers. “Just to be safe,” he reassured Peter. “Ready?” A soft noise of agreement left Peter’s mouth. 

Tony took his clean hand and grabbed a full cheek, groaning when he saw the slightly stretched pink rim. “Fuck, sweetheart, you’re so beautiful, you know that?” Peter whined. “Tell me if you need a break.” With that last remark, Tony pressed one of his lubed fingers into Peter’s hole, noting how he took in a sharp breath. “You okay, honey?” Peter buried his face in his hands. “I’m fine… your fingers are just way bigger than mine. Keep going.” Tony complied and slowly pushed in the rest of his finger. 

Peter whimpered, hips rocking back and forth ever so slightly. “Starting to feel good, honey?” Peter turned his head, looking at Tony smiling warmly. “Move, please,” he whispered. “I can take more, I promise.” 

This prompted Tony to pump his finger, soon adding another. Peter moaned out. “F-Fuck, _there! _Oh god, _Mr. Stark!” _Tony, a knowing smile on his face, then proceeded to avoid that spot just to hear Peter whine and complain. He let out a chuckle and began to thrust his fingers recklessly. Peter gasped, caught by surprise at the sudden pleasure. 

“Feels good, honey?” 

Peter, eyes squeezed shut and mouth dropped open, nodded furiously. “D-Don’t stop, _ahh, ah, ah!” _He cried out as Tony slid in a third finger and increased his pace. “Are you ready for the real thing, sweetheart?” Peter nodded.

Tony slowed the movements of his wrist, pulled out and wiped his fingers on the bedsheets. He carefully rolled Peter onto his back, taking in his disheveled state. His hair was drying, the ends curling, his skin was flushed pink, and his little cock was pressed against his flat tummy, pre leaking from the pink tip. 

He was breathtaking. 

“Fuck. You’re so gorgeous, sweetie. How could anyone keep their hands off of you?” Tony’s eyes raked up and down Peter’s fully exposed body. Peter squirmed, “Don’t stare. I-It’s nothing that impressive.” Tony frowned. “Peter, if I tell you how beautiful you are, know that I damn mean it. Don’t let me catch you saying anything like that again, understand?” 

“Yes, M-Mr. Stark.”

“You’re such a good listener. So perfect.” Tony cradled his head in one of his hands, leaning forward to meet in a, slightly sloppy on Peter’s side, but nonetheless, rewarding kiss. He pulled back to look into Peter’s glassy eyes. “Let’s keep going?” Peter nodded, hips canting up against Tony’s still dressed erection. “Please.”

Tony moved back and took Peter by the knees, pulling him so his ass was flush with his hips, and dropped his legs on either of his torso. 

_Finally, _Peter thought as Tony unzipped his tight jeans, barely enough to show the large tent in his boxers. Peter stared, and Tony smirked when he caught him.”Impatient, baby?” 

_“Mr. Stark! _Please, hurry?” Tony retrieved the lube and popped the cap once more. 

Tony gripped and stroked himself through the thin material of his boxers. He groaned, growing restless. He pulled his hard length out of the tight confines, glancing at Peter and smiling when he whined. “Soon, honey, just be patient. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Taking some lube in his palm, Tony ran his hand along his cock to ensure that the passage would be as smooth as possible. He leaned forward, pressing a quick peck against Peter’s wobbling lips, and placed the head of his cock against Peter’s loosened pucker. 

Peter gasped out. “Remember, honey, tell me if you want me to stop.” He nodded, toes curling as Tony breached his entrance with the head. Panting, Peter managed to let out a “K-keep going,” and Tony complied, continuing to push the rest of his cock into Peter’s tight hole. Once he bottomed out, he leaned over Peter’s body, allowing himself to push deeper, and brushed his lips on Peter’s, calming him down. “How do you feel, sweetheart?” Peter was panting, mouth wide open and eyes shut tightly to block the tears welling up behind his eyelids. “Feels… f-fuck. Feels… full. So full of you, Mr. Stark.” Tony groaned and licked into his mouth in an attempt to distract him from the discomfort. Peter eagerly accepted the kiss, losing himself in it and letting himself focus on the man inside him. 

It was like a flood of emotion was released when Tony kissed him, and Peter felt like all of the feelings he’d expressed in that damn diary were coming back all at once. “Fuck me, Mr. Stark?” Peter spoke breathlessly into Tony’s ear, clearly nonetheless. Tony’s eyes darkened, a wicked grin spreading across his face as he began to roll his hips into Peter’s, drawing out a moan. He pulled out, hands gripping Peter’s slim hips to the point of bruising, and was quickly developing a pace, figuring out what would make Peter scream the most. His hips shifted, and his cock brushed against the soft nub that drove Peter insane. 

“Ah! Ah, f-fuck! Mr. Stark, _oh my go-o-d! _Don’t stop! Fuck, please!”

This spurred Tony on, making him get even more aggressive and eager to see Peter squirm at his expense. “Ah- Mr. Stark, t-touch me! N-Not enough, please, Mr. Stark!” Tony smiled. “Well, what’s stopping you, sweetie?” Peter huffed, tugging uselessly at his hands still bound by the tie and trapped underneath him. Tony chuckled darkly seeing Peter desperate. “_Beg.”_

“_Mr. Stark, please! _I’m so close! I need you! Please-” Tony quickly covered Peter’s mouth with one large hand, the other wrapping itself around Peter’s leaking cocklette. Peter let out a muffled noise of surprise, gaze flying to meet Tony’s. His eyes watered as Tony began to run his fingers over the sensitive head of his cock and continued to assault Peter’s sweet spot. Muffled moans and pleas came out from behind Tony’s rough hand. 

Peter shut his eyes, a few tears making their way out, his moaning turning into whimpers and muffled, _I’m gonna come, I’m so close, Mr. Stark!’s. _Tony took mercy on the poor boy and removed his hand from his mouth, allowing him to cry out. He continued to run his thumb and pointed finger along Peter’s cock, stopping to rub his calloused thumb over the pink head. Tony leaned towards Peter’s ear, desperate to get him over the edge. 

“Come for me, honey.” 

Peter wailed as his cum spurted over Tony’s hand, and spilled over to his tummy. Tony groaned, throwing his head back and reveling in the sensation of Peter’s hole clenching around him when he’d come. The sight of Peter red and spent was enough to push him to release into Peter soon after. He leaned down and kissed all of Peter’s face, and pulled out gently before flopping down next to Peter. 

They were silent, the sound of their heavy breathing filling the room. Tony’s heart raced when he felt Peter shift and throw his arms and legs over him to cuddle into his side. He looked down and saw the same doe-eyed innocent boy he’d ruined moments ago, and smiled when he saw him looking back at him. He pressed a soft kiss to his forehead and wrapped his arms around the small boy. 

“So, now what?” Tony broke the silence but clung to the boy all the same. 

Peter smiled cheekily. “I could go for a shower.”

“What a coincidence.”

**Author's Note:**

> love u <3 tumblr is @shyna-io


End file.
